pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ralyks
Feel free to post any suggestion or problem here! Remember to use 4~ to leave your signature :) Nice one, thanks. Wasn't your fault. I do remember you from the YT videos :) Added you on Steam too. Keep up the good work! M0rdred (talk) 16:17, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Shields Page Hello Ralyks! As for the little description I had in my original Shields page and have now restored: I originally copied it from the Weapons page (where that note still exists btw) because when I was using the wiki myself, I found it useful to have a note that tells me that these are all the weapons that exist in the mod NOT all that can be bought. This is very important information to users that come from the main M&B:W wiki to this one as they will expect all items on the list to be mechandise (cus the main wiki only lists merchandise items) so having a small note not only makes the page feel more complete, but also prevents new users from wasting hours trying to find a specific item at a merchant before realizing that it isn't merchandise. Feel free to put the note at the top of the page like on the weapons page if you like. If you are going to remove it (can't do much to stop you cus you're admin) I would urge you to also remove it from the Weapons page for consistency. Seems weird that you'd be fine with it on the Weapons page, but feel the need to remove it for the Shields page. Actually, I would suggest adding such a note to every other listing page (such as horses, armors, etc). There's really no downside to having it, but it does improve user experience and make the page feel more complete with some text instead of just being a table and nothing else. As for the details on the criteria: That's something left to future contributers to add. It is impossible to see through the editor what criteria a certain item depends on, if it was visible there I would've included it in my original version of the page. What could be added would be a field for whether a specific shield is merchandise or not, as this can be seen in the editor (along with information about which faction sells the item). WilliamBarrows (talk) 20:00, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just wondering whether you're the actualy creator of the mod or just someone who knows a hell of a lot about it. RufusTheHound (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I see you removed any notes about not all shields being obtainable again. Are you just working on a new version of it (like gathering a list of which are merch and which aren't via the editor)? Cus if not it'd be good to at least re-add it in a minor way before or after the table like "NOTE: These are all shields found in the mod's game files, not all of them are necessarily obtainable let alone purchaseable off a merchant." And why'd you remove my "also available as" stuff again? Especially with the new structure it'd be very easy to add a * next to the ID in the list, or even put the alternate IDs right into the list. Other than that nice edits so far, my little shields page looks much more complete now! WilliamBarrows (talk) 03:13, September 12, 2016 (UTC)